I wanna be your Girl
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: Rin wants to be Kaitos. But she doesn't believe that can happen. ONE SHOT. ALL SAME AGE.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing....**

**A/N Okk This is My first Vocaloid Fanfic. With a couple nobody but me seems to like Kaito and Rin. I got the idea from a youtube Video. I will post a link at the end. Anyway here is a short on shot. ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME AGE HERE EXCEPT FOR GACKPO remember tht anyway read on!!!**

* * *

I wanna be your girl......

" Rin come on we are going to be late" My room mate Len said pulling me out the door and into the rain. I didnt want to go face them. I knew that if I did I would have to face Kaito.

It was not that I didn't like Kaito. In fact it was the exact opposite. I loved him. I wanted to be his yet I new I couldnt be. And that alone hurt. I watched him date. Miku, Meiko it was all the same. I watched as he touched them, Kissed them and then left them.

It was never different. I had known him since we were born. Once he got bored with someone he got rid of them. But he never took anything away from them. He was always kind and sweet to each of them. He never took their virginity. He knew that should go to someone who loves you as much as you love them. And I think thats the sweetest thing ever.

The pouring rain was cold on my skin. But I didnt care. I looked over to find Len had run off. I sighed. Alright then. I decided to take a detour through the park. Not that anyone would really miss me. Cause they wouldn't. I only went because I got dragged. By Len or Kaiko sometime Akaito or Kaito. But whoever it is I get dragged out to watch everyone be in a couple but me.

I rarely dated. If I did it was because I kind of liked someone. I never truly loved them though and that itself is sad. I hated myself for it. Hated who I had become. I hurt people because I am lonley. And I hated it. I kept pushing everyone away. Never letting anyone in.

I sat down on a swing I used to play on a lot as a kid. I swang back and forth my feet never leaving the ground. It still rained. Goosebumps now covered my skin. It was cold and the rain just kept hitting my skin. It hit me in a steady rhythm. Never faultering. I wish i could be like that. Like the rain. Steady. I need to get over my infactuation with him. I knew that he couldnt love me. Why would he? I was nothing special.

I felt tears fall from my eyes beside the rain drops that fell down my face. I wanted him to love me. Unrequited love hurt. It hurt so much more then being dumped or hurting others and I hated this feeling. I wanted to die. But I cant die yet. Knowing that would hurt them. Him. I felt a sob escape. I should go home before I get sick.

" Rin! There you are I was worried about you" Said a familier voice from behind me. I knew who it was. Kaito. I turned around to see him soaked and jogging toward me. He was wearing his usual outfit. White coat blue scarf ect.... I sttod up and turned to face him.

" Kaito what are you doing here" I asked as he stopped infront of me panting.

" You never showed up. And I was worried so I came to look for you." He said after he caught his breath. I smiled.

" Well nothing to worry about.. Just, well skipping and thinking" I said smiling. He shook his head. The rain the had previously got stuck there fell to the ground.

" Couldn't you do that somewhere dry. Your going to get sick." He said. I frowned

" OH I will be fine go back to the guys and I will go home" I said as I started to walk past him and toward my house.. I was stopped as he grabbed my wrist. I stopped and turned around. I raise an eyebrow at him.

" Actually. I Want to tell you somthing" He said. I nodded. What could he have to tell me that is so important. Oh is he getting married! Or is he madly inlove this time?

" Rin.I..I...I..I.I..I Like you.. I Love you" He said blushing in the rain. I blushed and looked down.

" I love you too Kaito" I said. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and burried my head into his chest. The rain suddenly felt warmer on my skin.

"Rin" He said I looked up at him. Before I could reply his lips crushed mine. Our lips moved in sync. I pulled back.

" We should get out of the rain before we get sick." I whispered He nodded and we left toward my house

* * *

**Thx for reading! REveiw now please. Oh adn here is the link**

.com/watch?v=eBSUEm-4uPE


End file.
